


Cedassaasasdfghjthrwsa

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Cedarthur - Freeform, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I am a dupe, M/M, Nobody will know who wrote this, Or youre on twitter, Unless you know me personally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dejuirghuighsdhfsdufh
Relationships: Asaa | Arthur/Sety | Ced, Cedarthur
Kudos: 6





	Cedassaasasdfghjthrwsa

Fgshthmsdfhmj,ghfwdfgbrzhvu.js]

Arthur wasa inb siledde, wra wzad overdg, lewtn was hisd fthRT, threrfoer he haf forseti. Then, for no reason a portal in wreye a ced camera out olf irftgb, it was cdeded. 

“Hellojc” 

“Hia” 

Arthur needed questions bedcoause holy shit a rando ms csed csm out ovf nwoehre fronm a protwl. “How the fcku did jkuyou come hrer.” 

“Outreeielmes” Ced said casually because this ced is a ced 

Arthur was like wh and said “E okay whomstsnd whymst are yu he” 

“E” said ced

“E” said arthur 

“Okay are you Bragi sced” 

“No i am forsythti ced.” 

“Explian” 

“Okay I cam thor prttial. And then i sawa universe weeth forsythti arthurtr” 

“I m forseetei arthurgfvb” Saisd arthur cedarhtu 

Ced pulled out these picture dcause yes. “DO u want to become a powerful forsething” 

Arthur said said arthur help “Yes” 

“O ka” 

Rravant fight 

“Light toem ced Cedartuhr” said sartugr 

Arion is like fuxking hit im goingns death ihgate light teome lex ced buygbfhusadvhubgiojcdiovfe

Arion and Travant dies 

Seliph is like wh what is going on the war is overrererereere 

‘Cedaserthur’ said artthur 

Ced died and everything awsd fine 

The end 

I did this


End file.
